Superwoman
by Trchy
Summary: This time, let's try to make things different for Asuka and Lili. First, Let's have Lili as the best fighter. Next, Asuka is the once chasing Lili(for once) and Tekken doesn't exist, but they still are involved in a fighting event. So, what happens in the whole story? read it here to find out! Note:This contains many violence and mature (YURI) content at the next chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I haven't been writing much, and yesterday, I watched UFC, and now, look at what I made. This isn't finish yet but this story is just a short one, maybe below ten chapters...or it depends if I can squeeze the story in ten chapters. The events feel fast but that's the feeling I want you to feel. **  
><strong>Enjoy reading and give any comments you want! ;D<strong>

**Disclaimer: Tekken, Asuka nor Lili does not belong to me. If it did, I would totally make them canon. All of them belong to their respectful creators.**

* * *

><p><strong>Red and Blood<strong>

* * *

><p>Emilie is my name, but for a lot of reasons, I want to be called the White Dragon.<p>

"Shiroi Ryuu! Shiroi Ryuu! Shiroi Ryuu!"

Shiroi Ryuu means White Dragon in Japanese. Currently, I'm hiding myself in the urban, toxicated country of japan. Now, don't get me wrong about the word toxic, because if I were to judge, Japan is a very low polluted country. When I say toxic, I mean, dangerous. This country is home to the killing machines of the Martials arts world.

I train every day at this hidden junkyard, buried under the ruins of an abandoned bus terminal. This junkyard is full of sheet metals in the walls, its ceilings are taped tarpaulins and the floor is a dusty yellow ground. But it's very big, almost as big as the bus terminal above it, and the ceilings are very high, like three basketball rings topped together vertically.

No one in this world, except me, has an idea that this junkyard exists….and I want it to stay that way.

"Shiroi Ryuu! Shiroi Ryuu! Shiroi Ryuu!"

Even when my headsets are playing the loudest music from my iPod, I could still hear the lavish screaming of my fans.

"Shiroi Ryuu! Shiroi Ryuu! Shiroi Ryuu!"

Remember how I said that Japan is the home of killing machines? Well, I only said that so you can have an idea, as to how great I am.

"Shiroi Ryuu! Shiroi Ryuu! Shiroi Ryuu!"

I left my IPod at my locker, and now, I'm in front of this meshed steel gate, two feet higher than my height of 6 ft. The fighting ring is octagonal, and the lights above point directly to the center of the ring-the place where I'll be standing once I win this battle, again.

"Shiroi Ryuu! Shiroi Ryuu! Shiroi Ryuu! Shiroi Ryuu! Shiroi Ryuu! Shiroi Ryuu!"

My fan's yell louder, making all the blood in my veins flow incessantly, I breathe in, and I smell sweat, the sweat from watching in a tight underground alley, the sweat from excitement, the sweat of my enemy from training. And I can also smell the rustic corrosion of the meshed steel gate, caused by the also strong smell of human blood. Yes, my fights in this ring don't stop unless one falls unconscious, even if blood comes out in every part possible for the human body to bleed. As I open my eyes, the gates in front of me rise above, and quickly I come in. I see my enemy, a girl, but of course, in my fights, there is only girl vs. girl.

This girl was smaller than me; she wore tight leotards with the color of lipstick. Her hair was all long, yellow and wavy, and her nails were polished with glittered manicure. It's such a waste how her efforts of trying to be beautiful will be ultimately crashed by me.

"Shiroi Ryuu! Shiroi Ryuu! Shiroi Ryuu!"

Just like any fight in the ring, those yelling keep me motivated. My enemy tries to kick me, but that's useless, because I just dodged it with a high jump, and of course, I kicked her in the face for even trying to harm me. She releases a big punch to my face, but I dodge it as well, and let her taste what a true punch is. Her head hits the meshed wire, and just like always-it makes the crowd goes wild.

"Shiroi Ryuu! Shiroi Ryuu! Shiroi Ryuu!"

The beauty of the human voice is that, it's doesn't have a volume limit, or so I prefer to think. I have been hearing those yells perpetually, but there seems to be no limit to how louder they can sound. I squeezed my enemy in the neck, she struggles to let go but I kick her in the stomach. She goes coughing in the floor. How pathetic, she's just like all of them. They're too easy. They're all losers.

The girl holds on to my feet, she's pleading for a give up. This is the fifth time in two days, why are they always so easy to win over?

I raise my feet up and kick the girl, double times, and triple the force, causing her to fall on the floor, blood coming out from her nose and mouth. The light opens above me, and once again, I' am the victor, a winner to a loser's fight.

One, two, three, I have come to be bored of walking alone, so now I ended up with the hobby of counting every step I take. I'm going home now, and I'm thinking of going on a hiatus on fighting. I've won so much money now, that I can even live for a month without fighting, plus, my feet and hands sore from beating the pulp out of my enemies. I'm sure, all those petty girls would party in joy once they hear the news tomorrow that the White Dragon will be resting for some weeks.

But-here I' am, just after two days on deciding to have a week or more vacation, I'm back at my junk yard. I'm lying on the ground, not caring about the dirt and dust that's sticking to my sweaty back. I've been here since dawn, and I've done some push-ups, curl ups, jogging, and a lot of stretching. The sun seems to be shining high today, because the blue tarpaulins in the ceiling look lighter in shade.

This was another boring; nothing is going to happen day. These moments are the biggest catalyst in my regrets that I ever left home. If I stayed back in my house, I wouldn't be this bored, this alone. I'd have all the fake friends I want, and all the beautiful resorts and malls and parks. Yes, then I can get a decent job, something that doesn't need me to forcefully put people to sleep, or to gag their blood out. I would live in a comfy home and I would be resting right now in a soft, clean bed, with no sweat on me at all.

Maybe I should just go home…..

For a time, I just stared at the ceiling, and my mind must've been caught in a loop of thinking. I was surprised when the junkyard door fell to the ground in a loud crash. My body stands up as a stimuli reaction. I look around and try to see what caused the door to fall. A fast wind throws by me, I follow the direction of the wind, and there I saw a girl.

This girl was average in height; she had short crispy brown hair. She wore trousers that were too big on her, and she had no shirt, just a white dirty bandage that acted like her bra. She raised her head and I saw her face. It was beautiful. Yet it also looked strong. Her eyes were deep, serious and alluring. At the edge of her mouth, I could see tints of blood. The whole world seemed to stop at that time, everything was in mute, was in slow motion. The girl quickly stood up, as if she wasn't just thrown to the wall from the door. My eyes still followed her, she was running fast, but in my sight, it was like she was walking.

Sound and everything came back when I heard her scream, and walk on the wall. She walked until half of the wall, and then she jumps and kicks on this bald headed guy. Blood comes out of his mouth and squirts to the sole of this beautiful girl's boots. It was amazing, she was amazing…..I have never seen anyone walk on the wall, and yet she did it like it was the most normal thing. I was afraid of blood, and I still am, but she doesn't mind it. She kept on stepping at the guy's face, soaking her boots in red.

She started to yell again, directing it to the open wall where the door had fallen. There were more out there. I saw ten but the murmurs outside tell me that they're more. Maybe twenty? Thirty? Can she handle all that?

I examined the girl again, and this time, I noticed something I didn't notice a while ago. This girl was bleeding. The right side of her pants were beginning to soak in her blood, her eyes seemed swollen inward, and her skin color was getting pale. From my years of experience in combat arts, I know these are signs that she's near to falling. Her breathing is becoming irregular, her collar bones are getting stiff, and her veins are coming out. Three guys attack her at once, and she faces them like a lion roaring in anger, but before she could hit them, I already made the three fly back outside.

The girl looked at me. "You shouldn't" she said, and I know she was serious, but I couldn't just stand there or leave her be. I wanted to help her, I wanted to save her. I didn't answer her, afraid that the talk might lead us to get distracted. I decided to attack on my own; I went outside and took down all I can grab hold off. They were scattered everywhere, but they were all weak. One punch at the face and they go lying asleep in the ground. A kick sends them bleeding so much, and there are those stupid enough to hit their own ally.

I watch the girl by my peripheral sight; I can see her taking down the men as fast, if not faster than me. She was injured, she was tired, yet she's still this strong. Not more than five minutes, all of the men were bleeding and sleeping on the ground. I stared at the girl; still busy punching the hell out of one unlucky guy. She threw the guy to the ground and sat at the floor, Indian sitting and inhaling air.

I was wrong this isn't a boring day, this is an exciting day!

I can feel it, this girl; she's who I've been waiting for. If she's this awesome, if she's this terrific while injured and partly tired, what strength does she have in full health and training? It's impossible to imagine! I need to have her. I have to be closer to her. I want her.

I haven't mentioned this yet, but my exact residence in Japan is at this five storey apartment in Chiba, Japan. This five storey apartment is a very cheap residence complex, all the walls, whether exterior or interior are concrete, with no paint or any finish applied. My unit is at the third floor, a small studio type with a living room area, adjacent to it is the kitchen and at the middle of the room is the bed. My bed looks like those beds used in hospitals, since it's made of pure gray steel and my bed covers are all white.

Unlike the other days where I simply come home and lie down to sleep, for today, I have a patient with me. You see, against, this girl's will, I still dragged her to come with me. I don't care if this seems paranoid, but I don't want to lose this chance anymore. I don't know when I'll see her again if I don't take her in now. The girl is fast asleep at my back now, I could feel her warm blood at my back, and it's getting me worried.

I lie her down at my bed and pull her pants off. It looks like she was cut deep with a big knife. The depth of her wound and the blood that she's loosing is insane for someone who was still jumping and fighting this afternoon. "I have to clean it first" I verbally instruct myself. I have to admit that I feel very anxious about her wound, I'm actually trembling right now, but I have to stay calm or else I won't be able to clean her wound properly. I took a bucket of cold water with me and cotton cloth to damp on her wound. I bit my lips as I saw her wake up from the pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm not good at making this feel less hurtful" I told the girl. She didn't seem to care about what I say; she just continued to twist her body in my bed. For the next minute I stayed quite while she coiled in pain. Her body twisting wasn't helping at all; it was making her blood come out faster. When half an hour has passed, I was done with cleaning her wound and the girl wasn't screaming anymore. I applied some fast cream medicine on her open wound, just to maintain it clean and virus free. After some breaking two hours, the girl was lying straight in my newly changed cover bed.

"I'm Emilie, by the way" I introduced myself while getting changed. I could feel her head shift to me, and her stare stayed at me, until I took all my clothes off.

"I'm Asuka" she said in Japanese.

Though, what did I expect? It was obvious that she looked like Japanese. Her eyes were striking but small. I put on my gray jogging pants and white t-shirt before facing back at her.

"Nice to meet you, Asuka." I said in Japanese. I've been living in Japan for a long time, enough to learn how to speak in their language.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked me, her eyes never leaving their sight on me.

"To cure you, in case you didn't notice, you're heavily wounded, Asuka."

"I can take care of myself" Her head shifts away from me. I watch her look above, straight to the ceiling.

"I believe that." I told her, and I meant it. "But, right now, you can't, and I….I want something from you."

Asuka chuckled. She looked back at me. "So, there's an exchange to your care for me? Actually, I want something from you too."

"It's not an exchange; please don't look at it that way. I truly care for you that's why I did this. What do you want from me?"

"What do you _want _from me?" Asuka stressed out.

"You can fight, No, you are a fighter. You can beat people up without any restraint…..I think, you can be like me."

"Like you how?"

I went to my cabinet at the end of the room and took out my fighting costume. I showed it to Asuka, it was a long white cloak with red linings that glimmered with golden glitters, partnered with it was a pair of white pants and a sleeveless white shirt.

"I'm an underworld fighter."

Asuka raised her eyebrows at me. "I should be resting now, right? Why am I being forced to join an underworld?"

"I'm not forcing you, but, ok, you can rest now."  
>Asuka nodded her head and faced straight to the ceiling again.<p>

I went to the light switch and turned it off. For a few seconds I lied at the sofa at my living area, when suddenly I heard Asuka calling me.

"Emilie"

"Uhm?"

"You can sleep next to me"

I giggled quickly after hearing that. "We won't fit in that bed…and I might hit your wound." I didn't hear Asuka talk again, she must've given up. Honestly, I think she was just kidding me.

My body turned sideways without me doing it, and then I realized someone was pushing me to the end of the sofa. I looked at my right and saw Asuka, carrying my pillow from the bed.

"Excuse me" She said, continuing to push me aside. I didn't know what to do anymore so I just squeezed myself at the end of my sofa. Asuka lied next to me.

"You have got to be kidding me" I said aloud, giggling with my hand on my forehead.

"I haven't told you what I want from you" Asuka said. I can't make out where she's looking right now; it was too dark in the room. I didn't say anything; I was to let her say what she wanted.

I felt her move her body, but I don't know where she's moving it, not until I felt her breast on my biceps and her arms on my stomach. She was kind of, embracing herself to me.

"uhhh, what are you doing?" I began to ask in frenzy.

I felt her move again. My mind was yelling for me to counter move her, but where exactly is she moving? Dammit this closed lights. Wait, I can feel breathing above me-she's above me now, she's looking down at me, what is she planning to do?

Something touched my cheeks, and the next moment, I felt my head rise up, and even without seeing it, I know my lips were touching her lips. My whole head moves away from her face, I put all my strength in throwing her down from me. My feet jump out of the sofa and run to the light switch.

I opened the lights and saw Asuka in a thrown down position at the floor, but she didn't looked hurt, just surprised.

"Why? It's your first kiss?" Asuka said with a sly smile.  
>I was palpitating like crazy; I brush my fingers to my lips and bit my lips while looking all screwed up at this crazy head. "I'm more concerned about the reason why you did that."<p>

Asuka's sly smile turned into something-warmer? She looked serious at me and scratched her head while standing up. "I want you." She proclaimed.

"What?" I shouted internally and externally.

"I like you." She said while tilting her head in a cocky way. "If you want me to be an underworld fighter, you have to give me what I want. I want you."

I shaked my head, violently like a person losing her sanity. "I' am not going to do that! If you don't want to be an underworld fighter, then don't'!" My eyes were closed while screaming; I didn't see Asuka approaching me. My back slams the front door; my hands are pinned hardly by Asuka's hands.

"Ok, can I just be with you then? I need somewhere to hide."

"I don't want to get involved with you…..those guys we fighted this afternoon, I'm sure more of them are after you."

Asuka's head was coming closer to mine. "Well, didn't you say you cared for me? Would you just really leave me be?"

"My perception on you changed the moment that you kissed me."

Asuka smiled conceitedly. "So, another kiss might change that perception again."

My eyes widened and before I can say anything more, she was kissing me again. It was slow at first, but I think I was beginning to calm down, so she kissed me harder, my head was pressed against the laminated wood door. When she stopped, I felt my lips shaking; I had the weird feeling that she cut the action midway, leaving me a tinge of wanting to have more.

"Emilie, I love you" Asuka said with fierce look in my eyes.

"That's impossible" I dismiss her. It was practical to say, even if she was into girls, no one could fall in love that fast.

Asuka didn't say anything more, but she did look sad. She let go of me, and took the pillow from the sofa. She lay on the floor next to my sofa.

"Let's go to sleep" Asuka said. "Turn off the lights; I won't do anything to you anymore."

"Why are you at the floor?" I asked her, while my fingers were waiting to push on the light switch.

"I'll be an underworld fighter. I will do it because I want you to like me back. I can't sleep with you if you don't like me, so I'll sleep wherever is closest to you. I love you, and I'm serious—I'll make you love me too."

I don't really know how someone like her just popped out into my life. I don't even feel like believing her. She sounds serious, but everything she says just sounds absurd. She looks like this person who doesn't give a damn about things, and yet, she was speaking like a dedicated person. She feels so distant to me, but at the same time, it's like I know who she really is.

I lay back at my sofa in the dark. I can sense Asuka at the floor, she was still awake, but she is slowly falling asleep. Did she really mean what she said? Am I just really going to let her do it? Am I really going to fall in love with her?

"Asuka"

She doesn't answer, she must be asleep now.

"My perception of you did change again." I admit it with a heavy heart.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

I'm back at the underworld.

"Emilie, I thought you said you wanted to have a break?" Mr. Kazuya asked me, he is the founder of the underworld. He's a tough man, a tall and vicious looking guy. His hair is always sprayed up, and his eyebrows are thick and long. He has a scar on his face that runs from left to right of his cheeks. He likes wearing suits while judging the battle, and he isn't one to cheer. He just watches calmly with his one foot above the other, smiling now and then.

"I give up; I didn't have anything better to do." I said with a fake smile. The truth is, I'm here because I don't want to be alone in my house with Asuka. But, she is with me right now.

Mr. Kazuya laughs. I always found his laugh to be evilly twisted like a villains. "Is that so? Well, nice to have our dragon back and who is this?" His index points out to Asuka.

"She's a…." I was about to say _a new fighter_ but I couldn't continue when my head recalled what she said last night. There's an exchange for her to join.

"I want to join as a new fighter" Asuka said it herself, stepping in front of me and personally talking with Mr. Kazuya. My mind has gone blank at this time, I'm not able to decipher anything of their conversation, the next thing I know, I was in the locker room.

Metal clanging was so loud inside the locker room; the fighters would just smash and slam their locker doors. Their bags were everywhere in the floor, and clothes reeked the place in bad odor. Asuka was putting on her boots, blood still stained at the soles. I watched her without a word, until I felt a hand rest above my shoulder.

"Shiroi Ryuu, are you going to fight today?" A girl asked me. This girl was Leo. She's a beautiful girl, energetic and strong. She was one of the few that I had a hard time fighting in the ring. A worthy enemy, as I might declare. She was wearing jeans and a red long sleeve shirt; clearly, she isn't here to join a fight.

"No, I'm just here to watch, you too?" Leo smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm ready to go" Asuka took my attention, standing up behind me. Leo noticed her and looked at me.

"Who's she?"

"She's Asuka….she's my-" I had to think deep on what she really is to me.

"Girlfriend." Asuka cut through my words.

"Girlfriend, that's right….wait NO!" I made eye contact with Asuka, but it was useless. She gave me that serious gaze again, how can I fight something that felt so dominating like that?

"So, are you? Or are you not?" Leo asked, seeming neither unsurprised nor undisturbed.

I look back and forth at her and Asuka. Leo looked cool about it, Asuka seemed like she was going to do something bad if I try to turn the tables.

"Yes, she is." I just lied. Leo said its fine with her, while Asuka gave a smirk. Seriously, I'm beginning to think like my life is falling to pieces. I'm the strongest fighter here, I'm scared by many, yet I can't win over this cocky girl. Maybe, it was wrong that I saved her.

A few minutes later and I'm at the front row of the underworld fight show. Sitting at my left is Mr. Kazuya and at my right is Leo. People in the crowd could recognize me, so they shouted my alias again, which must sound insulting to the fighters who are currently beating each other up in the ring.

Asuka is going to fight in the next battle, I don't know who her enemy would be but I wish it was someone strong. I'm not wishing for Asuka to get hurt-even if she constantly does things to me that make me wish for it, but I want to see her abilities. What are her strengths? What are her weaknesses?

Leo was beginning to yell while swishing her hands in the air. I look back at the ring and notice that one of the fighters has fallen asleep now. Leo stands up from her seat when the light opens above the victor, she claps and yells loudly until the winner leaves the ring and the steel gates are relocked. There is a two minute interval between fights. This interval time is used to clean the blood that are inevitably squirted everywhere in the ring. The name of the next fighters will appear at a big score board above the ring, a minute before the start of the battle.

I was tapping my feet in excitement, who will Asuka fight? I said over and over. The tune of the board score never sounded beautiful to me, until this day. When I heard the awful slashing sound of the score board, my head immediately looks up, and there I saw that my request has been granted.

"It's Gretchel 5" Leo read it aloud before looking worried at me.

"Yeah, this is going to be awesome!" I said, as it was the first thing in my mind.

"Emilie, aren't you worried about your girlfriend? She's going to fight _Gretchel5!"_

If only I can tell Leo not to call Asuka my girlfriend….. "Yeah, so what? Asuka can handle that, I mean, my girlfriend is a killer machine." But there I go, calling her that myself.

Claps fill up the room by this time, and the crowd starts to shout a new name.

"G5! G5! G5!"

G5 is the alias given to Gretchel5, a woman who was caught in a bomb accident and in order to survive, the right part of her body was surgically replaced with robotic parts. Gretchel5 is an android, and no one has ever made her unconscious, except yours truly. I remember that winning a fight with her was the start of my glory as the white dragon. I kicked her android leg until I was able to jam the metal, and pull on her system wires, causing her to malfunction and sleep. That fight took 8 minutes, the longest fight I've had in the ring, so far. I can say that if Asuka loses this fight, it won't affect her future chances, since everyone knows that Gretchel5 is a hard one to win over, but, if Asuka wins this fight….I might as well say goodbye to being the best underworld fighter.

Asuka was standing at the side of her gate to the right; she looked all calmed and confident. I wonder if that expression would be different if she knew what she was up against. The gates open and Asuka walks up the ring. Gretchel5 appears at the left side, showing off her newly shined metals. People kept screaming for Gretchel5 and amidst those cheering, they asked who the other girl was. They knew she was Asuka, because it's written on the score board, but the name Asuka is a nobody in the underworld, so perhaps, I can leave Asuka the chance for these people to know who she is.

Gretchel5 comes close to Asuka, who was motionless at the center of the ring. She shifted her head and looked at me; Leo saw this and teased me.

"Ohh, she's getting some inspiration"

"Shut up" I tell Leo quietly. I stare back at Asuka, she smiled at me.

What is with this girl? I thought she was afraid, but now, I think she's just really, really overconfident.

Gretchel5 is a tall android, standing at 6 and a half ft. She also has a muscular body, making her look very big. When she stood up straight in front of Asuka, the latter's height only reached her neck. Asuka is a small girl, and when she was standing so lazily like she is now, she looked even smaller.

"What is this? How did I end up fighting a pipsqueak?" Gretchel5 said with a big laugh and everyone else in the crowd laughed, but I didn't. I could see Asuka's eyes were serious now, and she looked pissed at the insult she just received.

"How are you going to fight me little girl? With a toy gun?" Gretchel5 continued to insult Asuka and without a warning, Asuka punched her a powerful uppercut. She didn't even move any part of her body but her right arm, but that single blow made Gretchel5 fly up in the air, and floated there for a time before falling violently on the ring. Asuka's body shaked as the ring shaked to the impact of the fall. The whole audience was quite. My hand freezed below my chin and I was dumbfounded. Mr. Kazuya stood up and looked affected by a fight for the first time.

The clamors come back, and this time, they were yelling "Asuka"

"Amazing! Unbelievable!" Mr. Kazuya showered Asuka with praises.

"Wow, Emilie, just where did you get your girlfriend?" Leo asked me, overwhelmed and clapping in standing ovation.

I looked at Leo and then I looked back at Asuka, she went down the ring without even acknowledging the claps for her. She beat me. She beat my best records, a while ago I was the fastest fighter, finishing my fastest fight in a minute, but she finished hers in less than 20 seconds. A while ago, I was the only fighter that Mr. Kazuya praised, now, it's like she's the best in his eyes. Worst of all, it's like nothing of these matter to her.

The worst lost is when you lose to someone who doesn't even dream of winning.

9pm, I was back at my house, sitting at the sofa with Asuka beside me. As I thought, she doesn't give a penny to what success she just achieved. When I went down to the locker room she just embraced me in front of everyone. I embraced her back because let's face it, I'm hers now.

Although I still don't know what that means….she hardly talks about it, and I don't want to talk about it, besides, what's the bad that could happen?

"Emilie" I come back to my senses as Asuka called my name. When I faced my right, Asuka was already facing me; her head was so close to mine. I knew exactly what this meant, so I didn't move anymore. She reached for my head and slid her hands on my long blonde hair; she squeezed my ears and slowly leaned forward to kiss me.

My palpitations were now occurring at the same time of the kiss. It feels warmer and warmer and I can feel the pull of it. My eyes are closed and my hands were hugging her waist, this felt like a real kiss compared to the one we had last night. But, I still have some uncomfortable edges in my feelings. When it felt like the kiss was beginning to deepen, I pulled away. Asuka realized my slow stop of replying her kisses, one last touch of the lips and she pulls away herself.

The night envelops the end of that day. Tomorrow, Asuka plans to buy a bigger bed with the money she won. So, it only means one thing… this is the last day that I'm sleeping in the sofa and Asuka on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Opposite Way**

* * *

><p>Back then, I spent my mornings training at the junkyard. I practiced my fighting moves and techniques, and tried to exercise as much as possible. I never did anything else, not until today.<p>

"I want this one" Asuka pointed to the bed being showed off at the center of the department store. It was a big bedd, I think it was king size. It was made of polished wood and the mattress looked comfy and thick. The bed stood in a circular rotating platform, being shined down by a big spotlight on the ceiling.

"That's not gonna fit my house." I said with my head shaking left to right.

"I'm going to the cashier to pay for it." Asuka went on her way to the nearest cashier.

"Hey, did you hear what I just said?" I followed her, and pulled on the black jacket she was wearing.

Asuka nodded and smiled at me. She raised her hand and touched my cheeks. I told her to wear some gloves since it was cold in the mornings but she ignored it and immediately went out of the house. Her hands feel warm though, she must be accustomed to cold.

"I always listen to you, Emilie"

"Then, please look for a smaller bed"

Asuka shaked her head this time "One kiss" I raised my eyebrows at her, and all she did was lean her head closer to mine. Now I know what she meant, and I'm sure I'm not going to do it. The salespersons were already eyeing us just by standing this close to each other, I can't take it, not with all the nosy people here looking at us.

I pushed Asuka away from me, but I did it in the lightest way I could. "Ok, buy that bed if you want to"

Asuka sighed and looked upset. "I won't buy it unless you say you like it too."

"I never said I didn't like it, I'm just worried about the size." Asuka started to giggle and then she raised her hand to her mouth, stopping herself to giggle harder. "Why are you laughing?" I asked her, feeling like a stupid head for not knowing.

Asuka snorted and finally finished laughing. "Oh, well, I'll tell you later when we get home." And that ends the conversation for now. If she says she's gonna tell me later, then I shall wait for later….

I accompanied her to the cashier and filled out the paper for paying, I checked the shop delivery for the type of transport that the bed would be given to us, but Asuka took the bill back from the cashier operator.

I wondered why she did that so I tried to peek from her back when she started to write something in there, or change something in there. When she raised the bill, I noticed that she changed the type of transport to hand carry.

"Asuka, we don't have a car to hand carry that _big bed_." I told her before she could give back the bill to the cashier operator.

"I know." Asuka said in a confident voice.

"And it's impossible to fit that in the bus, or taxi." I was slowly losing my patience with Asuka's formidably uncanny tactics.

"And the house is just a 10 mins. Walk" Asuka reminded me a useless information.

I was very mad now, but I swallowed that anger and gave Asuka a grimace. "We. Are. Not. Going. To. Carry . That. Bed!"

Asuka didn't mind me at all, and continued to handle the bill to the cashier. "Pls. pack it quickly, my girlfriend is getting grumpy."

I sighed with annoyance and I was literally mouth hang open. Asuka waited for the cashier operator to leave before she pulled me to a vacant corner at the back of the cashier.

"Emilie, don't be so worried here, trust me, I can carry the bed."

"Ah huh, and what about the mattress?"

"I can tie it at my back"

I slapped myself in the face. "Do you even hear what you're saying, Asuka? You're sounding like a masochist….and I'm getting worried." I tap my hand to my chest, showing Asuka how serious I am.

"It'll arrive faster if we hand carry it rather than wait for delivery…"

"What about the bed set-up? Don't forget it's your java rite tonight at the underworld, we have to attend there."

"I bet you that I can carry that bed until home, and finish setting it up in the afternoon."

Being cocky again, I'm totally going to get used to this side of her in no time. But, for this time, I might as well test that cockiness of hers. Let her strengths be her weaknesses.

"What time in the afternoon, Asuka? It's already 10 am; we'll arrive home by 11 am because I'm sure the hand carry packing is going to get long. The Java rite is on at 6 pm, but by 5 pm we should be by the road because traffic is heavy at those times."

"2 pm and I'll even start at 1pm, because you forgot to include lunch time."

Cocky, but very admirable. "Asuka, you are one big stone of overconfidence."

I don't know if she treats my words as a compliment or an insult, but one thing's for sure, Asuka is good at making the poker face.

And believe it or not, Asuka was able to carry the bed, though I did volunteer to carry the mattress. I'm very glad I'm not the neighbor friendly girl, because at least no one in the block knew the two crazy heads that walked to the streets and up to the third floor of an apartment complex, with a bed and mattress at their backs.

Once I opened the front door, I threw the mattress at my back to the floor. Asuka went in after me, struggling a bit to fit the big wooden parts of the bed at the door space. I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, cooling myself before getting some water to drink. Asuka opened the door wider and left the things she was carrying above the mattress.

"Hey, want to drink some water first? You carried the heavier parts."

Asuka rapidly went to me. "Of course, I take anything that Emilie offers to me."

"Which includes using the same glass I used." I filled my glass with water again and handed it to Asuka. She gulped it down in one drink; obviously she was very thirsty already. I handed her another fill and it looks like she was fine now. "So, what are you planning to do? Opening the front door wide like that…"

"Oh, I'm putting the old bed and your sofa outside." Asuka went to my _old _bed as she said this and started to lift it in one go. Amazingly, I still can't believe how a small girl like her could have such big strength.

I sat down at the dining chair and watched her lift the sofa outside too. I thought she was immediately going to start the set-up of the bed but she went to the kitchen and washed her hands.

"I actually planned to cook today." She announce along with opening the fridge.

"You're going to waste more time if you do that, Asuka. Just start the set up and I'll cook."

"But it's not 1 pm yet, I said I'll do it at 1pm and finish it at 2pm."

I shake my head in disbelief. "I thought you were just trying to shut me up that time. I don't believe you can do it, that bed has like 100 plus screws and nails, how could you possibly finish that in time?"

"I will, just trust me" Asuka was starting to chop some onions now. I give up. I just sat back at the dining chair.

"You better make that fast, I'm starving." I told her while burying my head on my arms.

"Yes, babe."

As soon as I heard that, my head automatically rose up and my hands slammed the dining table. "Oh, NO! No, no, no, we are not going to use those sick, romanticize name calling."

Asuka cackled facing her back on me. She was stirring something at the pot, when she answered me with a teasing voice. "You won't…but I will."

"Don't ever call me that in front of anyone! If you want to do it, do it when it's only the two of us!"

"Haiiiiiiiiii" Asuka was still using her teasing voice.

Fifteen minutes later and Asuka was done cooking. She made the simplest food that Japan is most famous for besides ramen. The everlasting curry. Asuka did a good job in the flavor, it had some tinge of spiciness at your first bite then it becomes sweeter as you swallow it. The sauce was also well stirred to the right viscosity. Yet, something feels wrong in the overall cook. I can't point it out, but my tongue can taste a foreign flavor, or either my body feels like there's something not good about the food, despite its successful flavor concoction.

Eventually, 1 pm arrives and Asuka starts to set-up the bed. I watch her intently. She was multi-tasking at incredible speed. Her two hands were doing two different jobs at the same time, and it's curious to see how she isn't even shedding a piece of sweat from working. Sometimes I don't watch her because if she doesn't feel tired from what she's doing, I'm the one who feels tired from watching her. Time dragged and it felt like she was working on that bed for the whole day now. Still, when she did finish, based on the clock, she done the set-up in less than 50 minutes.

She stood up in front of me, cleaning her hands by whipping them to her dirty trousers. "So, did I finish in time?"

"Yes, you did….a little late though" I said, not wanting to give her some credit that will surely add to her boastfulness.

Asuka looked back at the bed, crushed at the wall at the end of the room, where the sliding doors to the balcony is just at the right of it and the big windows are just above it. "So, what do you think?" Asuka asked me.

I stood up from the dining chair and walked around the bed. "It's fine, but like I told, it won't fit the house." I stared at the front door, behind it, outside were my sofa and old bed. "We can't put the sofa inside now."

Asuka walked next to me and sat at the mattress. "Yeah, and it's perfect." She said before pulling me to the bed. I fell straight to my back, and fast like the speed of light, Asuka was on top of me again, pinning me down to the bed. "Because, now, you don't have a choice but to sleep in this bed with me."

I smiled at Asuka. "Don't think I didn't know that from the start…and to tell you the truth, I feel more like your toy than a girlfriend."

"Why so?"

I exhaled before I said anything. "I don't even know your whole name, Asuka, I don't know why you're being so clingy to me, I don't know what you see in me, I don't even believe you truly love me because it's like you're just having fun with me, and I'm saying it in advance, I'm having fun too. That's the only reason why I'm playing with you."

Asuka's eyebrows furrowed in a confused, mostly hurt way, I think I over crossed the line between being honest and intending to hurt her. Asuka stared long at me before she spoke herself, her voice sounded quivered and husky now.

"My whole name is Asuka Kazama, I was born in October 3 at the city of Osaka, Japan. My favorite color is blue, my favorite food are ramen, curry, okonomiyaki , tofu and soya. I like Hip Hop music, besides Japan I've been to China. I'm currently 23 yrs. old, I have 3 siblings, my mother was a street fighter, my father is a Yakuza leader, I have allergies on tempura, I don't drink, smoke or do drugs. My favorite holiday is Halloween. I'm a graduate of business marketing, but I really want to become an engineer. My siblings all hate me because I'm father's favorite child, my mother died after giving birth to me, that's why I never saw her. I like watching football matches and I played in a team when I was in high school. I once read a book on symptoms of being in love; it said your heart should beat fast for that person…"  
>Asuka took my hand and raised it to her chest. "Can you feel it? It's always palpitating this fast when I'm with you. I feel happy when I can see you, and even if I'm being a nuisance here, I want to stay with you because I want to know you more. I'm sorry if I'm always pushing what I want but I only do those things because I want to be closer to you. If I don't become a fighter, I can't be with you always, if I don't buy this bed, I won't have an excuse to sleep with you. I don't mind if you see this as a game, because as long as I can have a bit of you, then even pity love is good enough."<p>

Tremendously moving, and convincing, Asuka's tears soon washed down on me. I felt my chest cringing at the last part of her speech. I didn't realize I was already doing something awful to someone who really cared for me. Now I feel like a bitch. I remove my hand from her chest and held on to her head. I pat her ebony short hair and hushed her to stop crying. Asuka was calming down but I felt like my comfort to her was still not enough. I opened my arms wide and enveloped her in them .I embraced her hard on top of me and stroked her hair.

"You didn't deserve to hear what I said Asuka….I'm so sorry."

Asuka didn't talk and she didn't move either, I figured she must be taking full advantage of my hug, but who cares, I mean, this is all I can do after making her feel bad. We stayed like that for another couple of minutes, until I told Asuka that we need to get ready to leave.

The funny thing about Asuka is, she seems to have a childish demeanor. When we were walking at the streets leading to the stairs down the underworld, she was smiling like a kid when I agreed to hold hands with her.

Down at the underworld, aside from the ring, and the locker areas, we had a big open space for training. That big open space is an enclosed room with white walls and blue ceilings. The floor has mats all over so that jumping and falling around wouldn't be dangerous-an irony to the fact that we don't care about danger in the ring. The Java rite is enacted at this room. The underworld is more than a fighting arena, it has meaning, rules, symbolism and spirit.

My co-fighters are all aligned horizontally leading to the front altar like structure at the end of the room. Mr. Kazuya stood at the podium in front of the altar. He was wearing the Java rite enactment suit, a tuxedo that was colored red in whole to represent the blood of the underworld fighters. The lights were off and only candles lit the room. Asuka was in front of Mr. Kazuya, reading the contract rules aloud.

Mr. Kazuya nods at Asuka after she finishes reading, and starts the speech about the origins of the underworld.

"Fighters, it gives my heart joy that another person is here to join us. But, Asuka, we would not let you join, not at least before we tell you the true meaning of the Underworld. We don't call ourselves us underground fighters because we are not of the same level as those who truly are underground fighters, we are underworld fighters. We named it Underworld because we would like everyone who enters here to think that they are in a different dimension. The underworld is a personification of another place separated from reality that we live in our daily lives. Fighters here, judges, and audience come to have some good time, to forget life above and to get entertainment. Fighters enjoy fighting, judges enjoy judging and audiences are more than please to watch us. Charles Darwin once said that only those who can fight shall be able to live on, and that is what the underworld symbolizes, the greatest game in life, the survival of the fittest!"

Everyone claps their hands and whistle in clamor. Mr. Kazuya continues he's speech.

"And now, Asuka you are here for the Java rite, the most scared ritual in the underworld. The java rite is your ticket to this hidden world; in this rite you are to choose the color, the animal and the clothes that will represent you in the other dimension. You're color will be your personality, your animal will be your power and your clothes will be the costume that the audience will one day cosplay in the streets."

The fighters laugh at Mr. Kazuya's attempt to give a joke.

"But even your choice has rules in this world. When a fighter is good enough, I let them choose a name they want to be called, like Gretchel5, she chose that name herself. When a fighter is more than good enough, I give them the chance to choose two names, one is a color and one is an animal. An example here is Alisa." Mr. Kazuya points his hand on the pink haired girl standing next to me. Alisa walked forward and introduced herself.

"I' am Alisa, my alias is Pink Fly. I 'am pink because I'm girly and energetic. I mostly use weapons when fighting, and my favorite weapon is my electric backpack wing, that's why I chose to be called a fly. My costume is a pink and white gown with touches of purple, and mostly I use tall pink boots."

"Thank you Alisa." Mr. Kazuya tells the pink haired. She steps backward to align with me again. Mr. Kazuya then called me to step forward.

"But one girl refused to choose an animal to represent her power Asuka, and I didn't let her, but she fought and fought and showed me that she deserves it. When a fighter is too good beyond enough, I would let her choose a mythical creature. The one and only example here is Emilie, the white dragon."

"I chose white to represent me, because like the color white, I will always be untainted. In every battle, I will stand clean, I will be untouchable, and all shades of colors will always start with me. The dragon is my patron, like the most revered mythical creature, I also strive for flames and glory. I want to represent the king of the kings."

"Yes, very good, Emilie. Thank you." Mr. Kazuya prompts me to step backward again. Asuka was asked to hold the chalice of oath. She will now announce the color and the animal that she chooses. She was able to give a good fight last night, and Mr. Kazuya makes it clear that she's also allowed to choose a mythical creature. Once she chooses those two, her costume would be designed upon the concept of her alias.

Asuka raised the chalice and started her speech. "For the color, I choose Black. It will represent me being the darkness and nightmares of my enemy's. My strikes will knock them down to darkness, and they will never see me coming like blind people."

I smirked at Asuka's speech, while the others with me were either pissed at her or amazed by her.

"And all shades of color will always end with me…..for the animal, I choose a mythical creature."

Leo whistled loud in the air. Alisa bumped her elbow on my right arm. "Looks like the dragon won't be alone anymore." She said along with her wide smile.

I managed to give her a cackle amidst my growing annoyance. Asuka started to talk after a short dramatic pause.

"I choose, the Phoenix. The second most revered mythical creature. If the dragon strives for flames and glory, the phoenix strives for life, perpetually reborn and reincarnated. I am immortal in the rings."

My co-fighters clapped their hands for Asuka and wailed like excited children. It felt like they were just happy that someone is at my level now. The queen bee is close to the end of her reign. I feel bad right now, and I don't know where it's coming from, but I just don't feel comfortable. I'm also clapping but I can't wail, something is wrong with me. My body is beginning to feel hot and my abdomen feels tightened. As soon as the doors of the room open, I was the first one to leave. Asuka was supposed to chase after me, but she got stopped by the others who wanted to talk with her.

I ran to the bathroom, and realized exactly what was wrong with me. My stomach was in a run for the toilet situation, and I try to think back on what could've caused this. And then, it struck me-I never ate anything today but what Asuka cooked. I knew there was something weird about what she cooked…..she putted milk on the curry! I'm lactose intolerant for god's sake. Now, I have to brace myself for a surely bloody hour in the toilet before my stomach and metabolism becomes normal again.

Too bad for me, Asuka has another fight tonight, as part of her Java rite, and it doesn't seem like I'll be able to watch it. She'd definitely finish the fight before I come out of this stall.

Yet, Asuka is just really one of a kind.

I have already extracted everything in me that can be extracted and it was more than an hour now since I entered the bathroom. I quickly run out to the ring area, expecting to see Asuka in the bleachers but she wasn't there. My co-fighters were all sitting close to each other, looking distracted by the fight they were watching. Leo and Alisa noticed me at the far end and excitedly called me to come close to them. I run to their seats, not even thinking of looking at the ring.

"Emilie, where were you?" The two of them asked in chorused.

"I-I just needed to fix my locker…."

"I've gone there twice to look for you." Leo said.

"Ah, that.. I must've gone to the toilet that time…." I laugh nervously.

"Well, whatever." Leo and Alisa pushed my back and made me face the stage. I discovered that time that Asuka's fight still wasn't finished.

"What the hell? What is taking her fight so long?" I asked aloud, not able to control my confusion.

"She said she won't fight unless she sees you watching her…..see, she's not even fighting back, she's just catching all of her enemies strike." Alisa shot me with the guilt prosecution.

I hardened my face before coming down to the first row of the bleachers. My hands slammed the meshed steel barricades, loud enough to catch Asuka's attention. She was standing, leaning at the barricades; she felt the vibrations quickly and looked at me. Her right side of the mouth was already bleeding, and her eyes looked disconnected to the fight. It's as if she doesn't even know that she's in a fight.

"What happened to Black Phoenix? Was it all just a shit, Asuka? Are you really this loser who can't fight if I'm not here? Well, I'm here and don't make me regret that I even cheered for you."

Asuka laughed, so unfit for her beat up position right now, but she just laughed. Her laugh becomes louder, wider into the room. Her enemy, a girl in a checked red dress stopped punching her in the stomach, slowly getting frightened by Asuka's laughter.

"In the end, the Phoenix is just a part of the dragon, they both fly and spit out flames, but between the two, the phoenix cannot be as strong without the dragon being there for her." Asuka poetically recites.

Her enemy wasn't moving now, and Asuka used this chance to kick the girl on her ankle. Her body slips down. Asuka kicks her in the face, up and down repeatedly before her whole body falls on the ring platform, face first and cold asleep.

Mr. Kazuya laughs and claps like a kid in joy. Everyone must have thought that Asuka was going to lose. She's been beat up for more than half an hour already before I appeared to cheer her. Asuka went outside of the steel gates, swinging from left to right. I catched her before she could fall down and placed her hand above my neck to support her while walking.

"Hey, guys, I'll just take her to the first aid room." I told my co-fighters.

"Oh, you better, Emilie. Asuka was beat bad because you weren't here to watch her." Anna plunged down on my face. She stayed laughing while the others just nodded their heads at me. Obviously they wouldn't help me out because they all are convinced that this is my fault.

Though, whether it is my fault or not, I don't feel that bad about it. Yes, it may look like I'm an uncaring girlfriend to them, but to me, I felt like an important person. Sometimes, it feels good to be needed. When Asuka won immediately after I cheered on her, there was a spark in my chest that shouted "Hooray for Emilie, Asuka won because she was here." I know it's quite self-crediting, but I feel like a valuable person when it's anything about Asuka, she seems to be engrossed with keeping me close that she would do everything to prove her feelings, but I appreciate her in every way.

The first aid room is squeezed at the wall on the dead end of the underworld. The door there is always open for easy access, because you can always expect someone needing some first aid in this place. When Asuka and I entered the rectangular, narrow room, she asked me to close the door.

"What for?" I asked her.

She stood up slowly from the chair I made her sit on. We looked at each other for a few seconds before she slowly turned her back on me. "Can you unzip my dress?" She said, pointing her index to the zip of the tight black dress that she was wearing. She doesn't have a costume yet so she was supposed to wear any black suit she was comfortable with. Now I'm having thoughts that she specifically chose a tight dress only so she can do this.

I didn't mind, I've undress her before when I cured her wound. What's the difference to repeat it? I exhaled without a choice and locked the door before taking the zipper on my hand. Asuka was smaller than me, her head was just at the level of my eyes, but somehow my sight was viewing her back, revealing part by part as the zipper goes lower. Half to her back, I realize another trick of hers. She wasn't wearing a bra; the dress had its own paddings. The zipper stops at the point of her waist. I step away for a bit, feeling uncomfortable. I took a chair to sit on and sat there facing backwards from Asuka.

"Do the rest; I'll just wait for you here."

First it sounded like Asuka wasn't moving, but my body was shivering, the silence itself was scaring me. My heart leaped when I heard the sound of Asuka's dress dropping to the floor. My eyes unconsciously tried to take a peek at Asuka but I realized it before I can continue. I reprimand myself and slap my palm to my face.

"Emilie" I felt Asuka's breath so close to my ear. I ended up standing up from the chair in shock.

"What?" I asked in a loud voice, my shock was all I could think of when I turned my body and saw Asuka standing in front of me, bare and naked.

"OH!" I exhaled, not able to constrain this second shock. "Pretend I didn't see that" I said, raising my hands in the air in defeat as I turn my back again on Asuka.

My body felt cold and warm at the same time, it's crazy, and I don't think that's even possible. I repeatedly scratch my hands on my white jacket, as if that act would help me reset a picture in my memory which I didn't mean to save.

"But, I wanted you to see it." When I heard Asuka talk, I realized that between the long silence a while ago, she's been holding my waist the whole time.

Enough with the seduction! I yelled internally. "No, you're not supposed to want me to see it….we're both girls… and-

Asuka cut me with a sudden laugh. ""That's the first time I heard someone say that, doesn't it usually go like _we can see each other naked because we're both girls_?"

"It's….it's different between us…."

"Yes, and I perfectly know why. We want each other, so badly." Asuka swayed my body to turn around, like the moves they do in tango, she lifted my right hand and used it to spin my body.

My body's impromptu spin cause my balance to be all scattered, I was falling down but Asuka grabbed my wrist and pulled me to her. I let out a nervous cackle as she touched our noses together. One smile, one devilish smile is what she answers my fear and then she goes on to kiss me.

My hands were pressed against her naked breasts; they were large, soft, and warm. I was already getting dizzy with the wildness that Asuka was leading me on. Deep into the kiss, Asuka's hands were trailing down my jacket, and in a matter of seconds, she successfully takes it off from me.

I was wearing a sleeveless shirt under my jacket, so as soon as it was gone, my body started to shiver in real cold. The winds that swept directly to my skin made me come back to reality. I pushed Asuka away, as hardest as I could and I was able to do it. She landed safely at the bed. I took my jacket from the floor and tossed her some clothes from the cabinet inside the first aid room.

I bowed my head at her, many times. "I'm sorry Asuka, I'm just….not ready yet." I admit to her in a clearly honest and sad voice. I went outside of the room and closed the door behind me.

"Get changed, I'll just put some cure on you at the house." I said from the outside. I felt more sad when she wasn't replying, so I had to wait by the door for another ten minutes before it felt like Asuka was already moving inside of the room. The door opened and Asuka was wearing the clothes I tossed her, blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"It's ok, I already applied the cures myself" Asuka said with a big smile, pointing to the bandages on her face.

I felt so annoyed when I couldn't decipher if her smile was genuine or not. Her voice was of no use either, it still sounded as jolly as it's always been.

"You know, you can get mad at me." I wanted to feel relieved of my guilt and unless Asuka shows her anger at me, I won't feel like I'm free of that guilt.

"Nah" Asuka said, resting her arms behind my neck. "I actually liked you more". When Asuka's brown eyes looked straight at mine, I finally realized that her smile was true.

"I mean, it's no fun when my girlfriend doesn't give me challenges now and then….but hear this Emilie" Asuka went down on one knee, and took my right hand. She kissed the back of my palm and looked up at me; her eyes looked sharper than ever. "One of these days, you will be mine" She said with a dramatic tone.

_One of these days…_ It sounded more like a start of an unbreakable spell. Her attitude, antiques, and even her very history are all out of places. She talks too straight and plans too fast. When she says something, she's like a gun with a broken trigger, shooting everything at one go without a startup or interval, however crucial the moment is.

_You will be mine_… the inevitable ending, huh? or should I say the inevitable start of what should be everything between us.

Enough of my sarcastic views of Asuka's promise, bet or whatever it was meant to be, I felt excited when she said those words. It was the kind of excitement that was close to happiness. Normally people fall in love before they start a relationship, but due to many uncanny events, I'm experiencing my love life, the opposite way.


End file.
